Alma por Alma
by Nyake-chan
Summary: el dolor de saber que cuando mas la amabas y dispuesto a pertencerle solo a ella se ha ido volviendo a empezar.
1. Chapter 1

_El dolor de ya no verte_

_Para Echizen Ryoma _

_Siempre quise llamarte así pero nunca de este modo…_

_Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa pero siempre te cuidare donde quiera que este en verdad lo siento nunca olvide que TE AMO sobre todo._

_Perdón por no explicarte el que ya no este…discúlpame en verdad espero que entiendas el porque de mi ausencia espero puedas encontrar alguien que pueda curar el dolor que yo cause en verdad lo siento._

_Recuerda que siempre te amare… con toda mi alma._

_Atentamente. Echizen Ryoko…lo siento Tsukino Ryoko. _

Las lágrimas salían sin control de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos ámbar de los que alguna vez irradiaban alegría ahora eran opacados por un abismal vacio. Recuerdos volvían azotando su dolor agonizante apretando con toda sus fuerzas los puños intentando no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba para no arrojarse al ataúd frente a el donde la figura de una chica recostada yacía sin vida. El joven azabache se negaba a creer la escena que presenciaba no soportaba el hecho de perder nuevamente una de las personas mas importantes de su vida una y otra vez los últimos momentos de la joven ahora muerta rondaban por su cabeza preguntándose el porque de este fin al mismo tiempo que maldecía.

-¿¡Por qué!?...maldita sea-apretando cada vez mas los puños y mordiéndose la comisura de sus labios-prometiste que nunca me dejarías…me mentiste…-.

-Ryoma-san será mejor que descanses…a ella no le gustaría verte así…por favor hijo ve a tomar un poco de aire- la voz de una cálida mujer le intentaba animar a un inerte chico que se negaba a separarse de aquel lugar-vamos chico intenta descansar un poco mi pequeña detestaba verte como ahora no seas terco…mi pequeña ángel odiaba ver a la gente triste…mi dulce niña…-rompiendo en llanto la mujer no pudiendo aguantar el dolor que intentaba ocultar comenzando a temblar sus piernas desfalleciendo en los brazos del chico-mi niña…-buscando a su fallecida hija en sueños.

-¿Ahora como viviré sin ti?...- intentando no dejar caer a la desfallecida mujer-…jamás dejare de amarte…Ryoko…-entregando a la mujer a sus familiares y llevarla a descansar-jamás amare a otra que no seas tu-volviendo a sentarse en un lugar mas cercano donde apreciar mejor a su primer amor-recuerdo los momentos felices que tuvimos-acercando su mano al ataúd.

-_**Flash back**_-

Las sonoras risas y gritos de pequeños que contestaban animados a los saludos de sus profesores en un salón en particular la clase de nivel institucional un grupo de niños saludaban alegremente a su profesora que les devolvía de igual animo.

-Hoy chicos se nos unirá un nuevo compañero trátenlo bien, anda entra-girando su eje a la salida. Todos los pequeños miraron también viendo entrar a un chico de mirada profunda pero vacía deteniéndose frente a todos-el es Echizen Ryoma-kun su familia vienen de estados unidos aunque nacieron aquí en Tokio pero sus profesiones les hicieron cambiar su lugar de residencia trátenlo bien chicos-sonriendo a sus alumnos.

-Soy Echizen Ryoma-dando reverencia.

-Muy bien Echizen-kun puedes sentarte en el lugar delante de Ryoko-chan-mostrándole su sitio.

-Hola espero que nos llevemos bien mi nombre es Tsukino Ryoko-el pequeño niño ignoro el saludo de la niña sentándose en el sitio asignado dejando a la pequeña con su bienvenida al aire.

Los días pasaron todos los chicos en la hora del descanso jugaban menos uno siempre se acercaba un grupo de niños para jugar con el pero siempre los rechazaba ignorándolos causando que todos los niños le dejaran de hablar incluso le tuvieran miedo.

-Ryo-chan ven a jugar con nosotros-una pequeña mano era agitada para acercarse-mira mamá me ha dado dulce los compartiré contigo-.

-Me siento extraña mi nombre y el de Echizen-kun son parecidos puede que alguien lo llame así y lo incomode porque no me llamas de otra forma Yumi-chan-rascándose levemente la cabeza.

-No tu llegaste primero además tu eres divertida y ese niño a todo aquel que se le acerca lo ignora es detestable-haciendo pucheros a su amiga. Aki Yumiko era su amiga desde la guardería esta era hija de empresarios de dulcerías que creaban diseños lindos, graciosos y deliciosos muchas firmas buscaban asociarse con ellos por la originalidad de los caramelos.

-Por que no lo invitamos a probar los dulces quizás es un poco tímido y le da miedo que lo rechacen-.

-No lo creo pero si quieres intentarlo hazlo te hará lo mismo que a los demás niños-.

-Esta bien ya vuelvo-tomando un caramelo y corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba el niño-Hola Echizen-kun-.

-…-.

-Disculpa me puedo sentar-indicándole el espacio a su lado.

-…-.

-No tienes hambre siempre veo que traes el almuerzo pero no lo tocas acaso no te gusta lo que te preparan te comprendo tampoco me gusta todo lo que preparan en casa. Sabes si no quieres tu almuerzo te puedo dar un poco del mío es mi favorito son camarones fritos, croquetas de pescado y bolas de arroz creo que nos alcanzara a y también Yumi-chan me ha dado unos dulces los caramelos de la empresa de sus padres son deliciosos-.

-…Vete de aquí-soltándolo en un susurro.

-Espero que te guste Oka-chan lo preparo-mostrándole la caja con el almuerzo-solo puso dos camarones-angustiándose infantilmente-bueno te los doy podrás probar la deliciosa comida de Oka-chan…-pronto vio que su almuerzo salió volando dejando caer toda la comida que contenía.

-¡DIJE QUE DE FUERAS ACASO ERES SORDA O QUE!-mirando con enojo a la pequeña-no quiero nada tuyo ni de nadie odio que me tengan lastima-.

-¿La-lastima?-mirando tristemente su almuerzo tirado en el suelo.

-Oye tu niño no lastimes Ryo-chan ella te a ofrecido su amistad ¡eres un niño muy malo!-corriendo a lado de su amiga-Ryo-chan te encuentras bien-.

-...oh si Yumi-chan-mirando como el causante de que su almuerzo estuviera en el suelo se iba-Echizen-kun nadie te conoce no hablas con nadie como podríamos tenerte lastima ni siquiera entiendo aun muy bien que significa-.

-…-y con eso tuvo para que Yumiko lo odiara y Ryoko despertara un interés por ese niño.

Semanas pasaron la profesora preocupada por el chico Echizen intentaba hablar con el pero este no se prestaba también Ryoko todos los días le daba un pequeño paquete con alimento y dulces pero este siempre los dejaba de lado junto al almuerzo que el cargaba. Las lluvias se acercaban y parecía que este día comenzarían pronto el cielo que opaco por las negras nubes sorprendiendo a todo aquel que estuviera en las calles. Las clases habían concluido todos los alumnos se dirigían cansados, felices o con hambre a casa uno en particular se dirigía sin rumbo desde había llegado a vivir hay no llegaba temprano a casa.

-Demonios empezó a llover-corriendo a refugiarse bajo un árbol.

-Oji-chan será mejor que nos apuremos a sino Oka-chan nos regañara si nos mojamos-suplicando infantilmente mientras cargaba una gran nabo.

-No te preocupes Ryoko-chan vamos en el auto pronto llegaremos. Mira un niño esta mojándose bajo ese árbol pobre se enfermara. Le conoces su uniforme es de tu instituto-.

-¿Dónde?-levantándose de puntas para ver al susodicho-Oji-chan espérame en el auto vuelvo enseguida-yendo corriendo en dirección al parque.

-Debiste llevar un paraguas mi niña…-.

-Te estas mojando que no vez-frunciendo un poco el seño.

-…-.

-Vamos-tomando la mano del niño pero este no se movía-¿quieres mojarte? Bien pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que no vengas conmigo-.

-…Has lo que quieras-aun sin zafarse del agarre de la pequeña frente a el-¡Achu!-.

-Vez que te estoy diciendo vamos mi casa esta cerca-jalando mas fuerte del brazo del chico aceptando a regañadientes.

-Ya hemos vuelto Oji-chan-.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

En una modesta casa linda y cálida se escuchaba un regaño materno hacia su descuidada hija.

-Lo siento Oka-chan pero si no traía a Echizen-kun se enfermaría mas de lo que ya esta-cubriéndose mas con la toalla para secarse.

-Que voy hacer contigo-resoplando rendida-bueno será mejor que se sequen Echizen-chan dame tu ropa para lavarla Ryoko te prestara algo apresúrense iré a preparar chocolate pronto terminare la comida-.

-…-.

-Ven vamos a cambiarnos-tomando la mano de el niño.

-¡NO VOY A USAR ROPA DE NIÑA!-corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación arrojando un vestido celeste con volado desde el torso hasta sus rodillas.

-Estoy bromeando, toma es un pijama-escondiendo su risa intentando contenerse-eres divertido si te abrieras mas todos en la clase se darían cuenta de que eres genial-.

-como si me importara-sorprendiendo a la chica-¿Qué?-.

-No me ignoraste estoy feliz-.

-Niños bajen esta lista la comida-

-Vamos-tomando la mano del Echizen.

-Dime Echizen-chan ¿te gusta mi comida?-el chico solo asintió-que bien me haces feliz Ryoko linda porque no le pides que se quede siempre he querido tener un hermano para ti-.

-NO el tiene su familia y de seguro están muy preocupados por el será mejor que luego de comer llamea su casa-.

-…como si le importara-diciéndose en susurro que alcanzo a escuchar la pequeña a su lado.

-Em…Echizen-kun…me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte aquí esta noche-sonrojándose levemente le costaba pedir las cosas.

-…-mirando su apenado rostro-le diré a Oyaji-.

-En serio que bien-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

-Muy bien niños hora de dormir, Echizen-chan dormirás con Ryoko-chan-. Tomando al niño y acomodándolo junto a la pequeña somnolienta cubriéndolos bien dando un dulce beso en la frente de los pequeños-buenas noches pequeños-.

-Echizen-kun quiero ser tu amiga yo te quiero mucho aunque no te conozca mucho quiero que nos llevemos bien-mirando el techo volviendo a tomar la mano de Echizen.

-Ryoma-.

-¿eh?-.

-llámame Ryoma-.

-buenas noches Ryo-chan. Te quiero.-causando un sonrojo en el ambarino que no fue notado por una durmiente Ryoko.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Los años transcurrían y ambos se hicieron muy unidos Ryoma siempre estuvo hay cuando Ryoko perdió a su amoroso abuelo al que le tenia mucho aprecio y cariño. Al igual que ella estuvo con el cuando sufría por la perdida de su madre que había fallecido cuando apenas se había mudado a esa zona de Tokio comprendiendo su aislamiento de niño.

-Hola Ryo-chan-.

-Hola-.

-Para que me llamabas me dijo Yumi-chan que querías verme…-sorprendiéndose al ser jalada hacia el chico pero mas sorprendida quedo al verse besada por su mejor amigo.

-Tu me gustas-separándose un poco para juntar sus frentes poniendo su mas grande arrogante sonrisa al ver lo sonrojada que estaba la chica-no dejare que ese idiota de Kikumaru te tenga. Dime ¿yo te gusto?-causando mas sonrojo en Ryoko susurrando una leve afirmación-entonces ¿podemos tener una cita juntos como novios?-convirtiendo la cara de Ryoko en un jitomate maduro-nunca te había visto así eres mas linda-sin quitar su arrogante sonrisa que pronto fue borrada al ser sellada por los labios de su ahora novia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Siempre que pasaban cerca de canchas deportivas la chica notaba que Ryoma se perdía al ver como rebotaban las pelotas con el golpeteo de las raquetas notando que ese deporte le interesaba preguntándole el porque no jugarlo este negándose al instante no quería tener contacto con el deporte que su padre había sustituido a su fallecida madre fue entonces que Ryoko le pregunto como se habían conocido sus padres contándole que fue cuando Echizen Nanjiro su padre era joven y competía en América ganando puntos para comedir en los Grand Slam y ser el numero uno en las finales conoció a Takenouchi Rinko la hija de uno de los patrocinadores de U.S Open que también practicaba el deporte siempre que la veía la molestaba con su forma de juego convirtiéndose las pequeñas riñas en constantes momentos inolvidables para los jóvenes deportistas manteniendo una relación entre rivalidad y amor pronto Nanjiro le propuso matrimonio y alejándose de las canchas y de su sueño de ser el numero uno dedicándose a su familia.

-No te das cuenta o que es obvio lo tienes en tu ojos-.

-¿De que hablas?-ante la cara sonriente de su chica

-Que lo que te une a tus padres es el tenis tus padres se conocieron gracias a el y así pude conocerte y también te conecta a tu Oka-san como era antes de que ella…bueno ya sabes-.

-Ya veo será mejor irnos entonces tendré que buscar algo en casa-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi vieja raqueta-caminando en dirección a casa atrayendo a Ryoko consigo.

Solo días tardaron para que Ryoma volviera a estar en forma y entrar a las canchas en compañía con su Bridgestone roja con una cinta negra regalo cortesía de Tsukino.

-Sabes tengo algo que decirte-.

-Que ocurre Ryo-chan-.

- Tengo que ir a América pero volveré solo es por poco tiempo-.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-.

-No lose pero prometo será corto y cuando vuelva estaré todo el tiempo que pueda junto a ti recobrando el tiempo perdido-.

-No te preocupes Ryo-chan yo te esperare siempre puedes irte tranquilo después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos estoy segura que siempre te esperare ¿Cuándo te vas?-.

-Mañana -.

-Ya veo por eso me pediste verme hoy aunque odias este día en especial yo deseaba verte

Para darte esto-entregándole un pequeño bulto que se movía causando inquietud en Ryoma pero desapareció al ver una bola de pelo que maullaba sonrió-se llama Karupin me lo regalo la señora de la florería me dijo que seria un buen regalo-.

-Gracias. Tú siempre me sorprendes y me das felicidad aunque odie este día-.

-Feliz cumpleaños numero 13 Ryo-chan-sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

-Para mi eres única Ryoko-.

-Y tú para mí-sonrojándose mas-me gustas mucho-dándole un tierno beso.

-_**Fin**_ _**Flash back**_-

-Desde niños mi corazón solo te perteneció a ti-sonriendo melancólicamente-te amo mas que cualquier cosa siempre he estado junto a ti como un loco enamorado. Mírame ahora diciendo estas cursilerías si me vieras te reirías-.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi alma por tu bienestar.

-Desde niños mi corazón solo te perteneció a ti-sonriendo melancólicamente-te amo mas que cualquier cosa siempre he estado junto a ti como un loco enamorado. Mírame ahora diciendo estas cursilerías si me vieras te reirías-.

- _**Flash back**_-

-Bienvenido Ryo-chan-una adolecente de 15 años se acercaba para ser estrechada por un cálido abrazo.

-Tanto tiempo- revolviendo el cabello de la chica que miraba con una arrogante sonrisa cambiando su mirada al ver que algo no andaba bien con ella-¿Qué sucede?-.

-¿Eh? De que hablas-escondiendo un nudo que la atosigaba pero pronto comenzaron a salir las inevitables lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal?-comenzando a preocuparse.

-…Te contare en el camino-tomando la mano del chico saliendo del aeropuerto.

-_**Fin**_ _**Flash back**_-

-Siempre me he arrepentido de haber dudado de ti el haber desconfiado de tu amor-.

- _**Flash back**_-

Los rumores en Seishun Gakuen aumentaban el noviazgo de uno de los chicos mas codiciados y la dulce chica habían terminado acrecentando el interés de chicas por ser la nueva novia de Echizen que ignoraba a todas y miraba con resentimiento a la única persona que le expreso sus sentimientos, ella parecía estar en otro mundo ni siquiera los ánimos de su amiga Yumiko la hacían reaccionar. Días pasaron y parecía volver a recobrar su alegría había entendido que si Ryoma no le tenia la confianza no lloraría mas al ver su cara ese día en especial escucho que habían retado a Ryoma a un partido después de clases no tenia la intención de ir, había quedado ir con Yumiko y otras chicas al centro comercial.

-Estoy tan cansada Yumi-chan no me dejo hasta elegir algo-mirando fastidiada la pequeña bolsa que cargaba-y para que no creo usarla es muy llamativa ni siquiera se porque la elegí-dando la vuelta en a esquina chocando con una persona.

-Disculpe no me fije-.

-No te preocupes después de todo soy yo quien no me fije al ver tan bella figura-causando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-…Eh…me voy yendo gracias por no dejarme caer-.

-Espera-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Permíteme invitarte algo de tomar vengo de un partido y estoy buscando un ligar donde comer me podrías guiar no soy de por aquí. Me vendría bien una compañía-.

-Esta bien pero solo por un rato tengo que volver a casa antes que anochezca-. **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

-Así que viene de América-tomando una gran cucharada de helado.

-Vine por unos asuntos pero pronto me iré cuando por fin los termine-ondeando levemente el vaso, mirando con sumo interés a la chica-Pero creo acabo de encontrar algo interesante-.

-Ya veo te enamoraste de Tokio es un lugar hermoso aunque siempre este lleno de trafico -.

-No me he interesado en ti-tomando la mano libre de Ryoko.

-Smith-san espere que hace-queriendo soltarse del agarre. Pronto se vio acorralada por unos fuertes brazos que aprisionaban sus manos y unos labios que se unirían a los suyos que nunca llegaron. Un golpe abismal se escucho y un cuerpo callo al suelo adolorido.

-…-tomando la mano de la chica llevándosela de aquel café.

-Ryoma-.

Cansados y agitados se sentaron sobre el frio concreto se habían desviado un poco del camino poco les importaba querían descansar.

-…-.

-…-.

Sin nada que decir…pero de algo debían hablar.

-Perdóname-con la mirada gacha ocultando su ambarina mirada.

-¿Eh?-.

-Siento no haber creído lo de tu amigo-.

-Oh…-tomando un ultimo suspiro y relajarse-Ya no importa-.

-Si importa…perdón-tomando la mano de la chica que hizo lo mismo. La miro suplicante como lo hacia únicamente con ella temiendo por el rechazo de la chica esta lo miraba neutra queriendo tomar la situación, sonriéndole arrogantemente tenia a ese chico.

-Parece que soy la única que puede verte de esta manera- riendo amablemente acariciando las mejillas del chico este a siguió en su juego que pronto se convirtió en un beso dulce y lleno de afecto.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Ryoma-cortando el beso pero sin separar su frente.

-Esta bien Ryo-chan-sonriéndole ampliamente pronto giro su vista al lugar donde estaban pronto su semblante se tenso y horrorizada miro a Ryoma-un cementerio-desmayándose al instante.

-Eres única-riendo por lo bajo al recordar que aquella chica le aterrorizaban los cementerios-ahora si tengo un pretexto mas para ganarle a Smith o como sea-cargando cual príncipe a su amada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

-Sabes Ryo-chan yo quiero…-dudosa de si decir las cosas o callar.

-Dilo-.

-Quiero aprender a tocar piano-.

-…-.

-Pero he escuchado que las clases son costosas y no quiero causarle mas gastos a Oka-chan-apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos-así que tendré un trabajo de medio tiempo y después iré a clases privadas de piano así que…-mirando cautelosamente a Ryoma-no tendremos mucho tiempo para vernos-.

-Mada mada dane-sonriendo arrogantemente alborotando de la chica causando enojo en esta.

-No te burles de mi-haciendo pucheros que acrecentaron la risa de Echizen.

-Cuando aprendas tu primera melodía la tocaras para mí entendido-.

-…Si…-.

-Vamos o Karupin rasgara la sala si no le llevamos el pescado-tomando la mano de la chica para cruzar la calle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Pronto seria el cumpleaños número 16 de Ryoko. Ryoma se había ausentado por unas semanas de Japón y viajado a América por partidos de clasificación pronto volvería y le daría una sorpresa que cambiaria su vida pero primero debía ganar los Grand Slam.

-No puedo permitir que Ryo-chan le suceda eso-despertaba asustada sus latidos eran rápidos y todos su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor. Hacia poco había entrado de ayuda un templo cercano le agradaba estar en esos lugares aunque el templo tenia una zona donde estaba un cementerio lo evitaba a toda costa pero pocos días después de haber ido de ayuda comenzó a tener sueños extraños-debo hacer algo.

Faltaban solo dos días para su cumpleaños se encontraba ayudando a colocar lámparas pronto una feria estaría en el templo y lleno de gente con fuegos artificiales.

-Ryoko-san puedes ir y poner esta lámpara en el pequeño altar del fondo-decía una chica de mayor edad mientras ponía otra en el árbol.

-Claro Nanari-san vuelvo enseguida-tomando un listo y la lámpara.

-_Ya todo depende de ti…_-pensaba mientras veía el camino que había seguido Ryoko.

-Hola Ryoma-san…oh Ryoko…no aun no ha vuelto debe estar ayudando en el templo pronto será un festiva hay…¿Ryoma-san? Este chico me dejo hablando sola-mirando feliz la bocina para luego dejarla en su lugar-porque no le llamo a ella-corriendo feliz a la cocina…se estaba quemando la comida. **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

-Entonces es la única manera de salvar la vida de Ryo-chan-.

-_Tu decides pequeña mortal pagar el precio y servirme o ver a esa alma en desgracia para la eternidad_-sonriendo maliciosamente.

-…-.

-_Mortal tienes agallas para llamarme-._

-…Bien-apenas audible sus palabras.

-_Bien lo dicen ustedes los mortales el sucio sentimiento del amor los hace estúpidos_-.

-Debes prometer no hacerle daño a Ryo-chan ni mucho menos acercarte y dañar su alma-.

-_Estas tratando con un guardián niña estúpida_-.

-bien cuanto tiempo me queda o te serviré desde ahora-.

_-No. Tienes un día debes estar agradecida estoy siendo demasiado accesible-. _

-Te encontré- asustando a la chica.

-H-hola Ryo-chan-sonriendo amargamente cambiando prontamente su reacción-bienvenido-.

-¿Qué tienes?-con falso enojo-.

-Oh…es que tengo miedo estamos cerca del cementerio-corriendo a los brazos de su amado.

-Nunca cambias que bueno. Vamos-tomando la mano de la chica fuera del templo.

-…Si-mirando por ultima vez el altar con una mirada triste pero determinada.

-Estas muy callada-.

-¿Eh? Lo siento-.

-No pareces feliz deberme-.

-No es que…ahora que voy a tener un año mas ya no podre ser una niña y eso me mortifica un poco me estoy haciendo adulta-tomando su mejilla con una mano mientras que con la otra recargaba su brazo.

-Por mucho que crezcas siempre serás una niña-pellizcando sus mejillas.

-Me duele-sobándose las adoloridas mejillas.

-Vez eres una niña tu expresión me lo dice-.

-¿Cenaras en casa?-.

-¿Tu que crees?-.

-Ryo-chan tu eres la persona que mas quiero no lo olvides-dándole un inesperado beso a Ryoma que correspondió gustoso le gustaba cuando era Ryoko quien lo besaba y no el.

-Eso porque-.

-Debe haber una razón para querer hacerlo-viviéndolo a besar.

-No-.

El insistente sonido de un móvil al que instantes después fue lanzado ya un poco mas despierto se levanto y reviso el mensaje que había recibido.

_Ryo-chan. Te veo en mi casa a las 7:00 por favor se puntual te tengo una sorpresa te quiero ;D._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

Siete en punto y el chico tocaba la puerta de la casa siendo recibido por una hermosa chica que vestía un hermoso vestido zafiro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas en la parte de arriba el escote recto que mostraba sus hombros . Ajustado aunque más ligero desde su torso para luego dejar caer varias capas de tela en forma irregular.

El chico quedo anonadado al ver tan infantil y seductora imagen. Su cabello descendía por delante y por detrás donde las puntas se enrollaban levemente. Todo aquello adornado su hermosa mirada verdacea.

-Bienvenido Ryo-chan-.

-H-hola-.

-Pasa o te quedaras a admirar la puerta-haciéndose la desentendida al propósito.

-…Si…-.

-Quieres algo de tomar-.

-Ponta-.

-Por que pregunte-dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando un chico alucinante que pronto salió de su ensoñación-Toma-.

-Por que estas vestida así-.

-Te quiero mostrar algo, ven-entrando al salón de a casa Ryoko quito una blanca tela de el objeto dejando ver un piano de cola que tenia un cuidado perfecto-Este es el piano de mi abuela nunca la conocí pues murió cuando Oka-chan era niña, Oji-chan nunca lo vendió este era su tesoro mas preciado poco antes de morir me lo dejo pidiéndome algún día tocar hermosas melodías pero prometí que mi primera melodía seria para ti así que hoy te la mostrare-sentándose en e banco comenzando a tocar el instrumento-quiero que escuches la melodía y sientas las emociones que tengo hacia ti-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo**

-bien que te pareció-.

-Hermosa, melancólica y triste. Es raro que toques cosas tan melancólicas-.

-Mírame a los ojos quiero que sepas que yo…te…amo-sonrojándose al máximo.

-Pareces un tomate-.

-No te burles y déjame continuar-sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban, centraba toda su fuerza en su voz-si algún día tu decides que ya no soy tu ser mas amado yo te daré tu libertad sin oponerme-.

-De que demonios hablas yo no…-siendo silenciado por el dedo de la chica.

-Espera. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amare aun cuando tu corazón cambie tus sentimientos hacia… mi-lo miro con la mas hermosa sonrisa que pronto se borro al fusionarse con su labios hundiéndose en un profundo y amado beso. Ryoma pronto empezó a controlar la situación pero poco apoco sintió como el cuerpo de Ryoko se relajaba demasiado cuando sintió que los labios de ella dejaron de moverse se separo al verla comenzó a zarandearla tomo su pulso al ver que no latía su corazón y su piel comenzaba a perder el color.

-Ryoko…Ryoko…despierta…R-Ryoko…¡RYOKO!- minutos después vio una hoja de papel encima de el piano con el nombre de Ryoma la desdoblo y comenzó a leer. Momentos después tomo la hoja despedazándola llorando desconsolado dejando caer de su chaqueta una fina bolsita terciopelada azul donde había un pequeño anillo de platino con una lagrima de zafiro con las iniciales E. R.

_Para Echizen Ryoma _

_Siempre quise llamarte así pero nunca de este modo…_

_Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa pero siempre te cuidare donde quiera que este en verdad lo siento nunca olvide que TE AMO sobre todo._

_Perdón por no explicarte el que ya no este…discúlpame en verdad espero que entiendas el porque de mi ausencia espero puedas encontrar alguien que pueda curar el dolor que yo cause en verdad lo siento._

_Recuerda que siempre te amare… con toda mi alma._

_Atentamente. Echizen Ryoko…lo siento Tsukino Ryoko. _

-_**Fin**_ _**Flash back**_-

-Tonta sabían que quería que estuviéramos juntos para toda la vida pero tu ya no estas-quedando dormido al ver a la chica que adornaba con su sonrisa el lúgubre lugar.


End file.
